FC Banta Interview
Details Interviewee '- James Pails (FC Banta) '''Interviewer '- Johan (IFK) '''Forum Post Date - 28th November 2009 Original Thread '- Click here Interview '''Another one and Banta is really the opposite to PA when it comes to day trading :) Questions was sent when he was top of the league and better publish them before he has messed up the promotion chances completely ;) ' '1. Who’s James Pails? ' Am currently training to become an electrician, I personally wouldn't trust myself round electricity though, in the evenings u can rather find me down the pub or selling my sexy body down Camberley high street '2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? ' Yea my plan was to be the best side in TM I want to be the 1st side who started out in div 9 to win the prem, and things are going well got promoted every season till div.2.2 where I am in my 2nd season here, I planned to go down the youth route but my YD has just produced me my 1st 10k youth bad luck or what. '3. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' Join the mentoring system, send lots of pm's to IFK asking advice, and don’t just look at ASI to judge a player and day trade. '4. Happy with your YD so far and the results from it? ' Yea fairly pleased I guess, the players are starting to come now a bit disappointed it took me 5 season to pull a good youth though, I've never actually had a 15* 16* or 17* YD rated player but I don’t like to moan especially when I pulled this gem J. Kitson, 18 years (FC) Strength: 18 Stamina: 12 Pace: 13 Marking: 3 Tackling: 3 Work rate: 12 Positioning: 12 Passing: 11 Crossing: 4 Technique: 14 Heading: 12 Finishing: 16 Long shots: 13 Set pieces: 3 ASI: 7,212 20* will start bloom at 19 and have turned down offers in excess of 800m and I'm currently planning my side around him. '5. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? ' Well I've been jobless for a while and sleep is boring so I would say normally like 19 hours a day, if I'm out I’m constantly checking on my phone '6. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? ' If who says I haven’t ; ) lol seriously not loads I would change just make my late bloomers start bloom at a younger age I think 24 is to old maybe 22 the latest, oh and give myself the power to ban teams. '7. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' The challenge that it offers, building a side from the bottom and working your way up the people u meet on the way and can banter with the federation I created is jokes and lots of top people there, here’s a link but u can only join if your cool : D Click here '8. What do you least like with it? ' The constant moaning from people on the forums '' I lost a game I had so much more chances this ME is crap '' think how many games are played every day on here there is going to be some strange results is what makes it fun if u aren’t winning its your crap side not the ME. Plus the way there is crap communication fin the game from the MT's '9. Routine is it important in TM? ' Yes I like to think it is, my team is getting better and better as they gain more routine especially with my keeper, why I like the b team feature get some nice routine up in my lads '10. Do you think you have your facilities at an affordable level? ' Nooo I lose 25m every 2 weeks after stadium and that, it works out at around 150m a season I lose but I can make that easily in the transfer market '11. I think you are like me and lose more than you earn, how do you survive financially and do you have a plan B if the current climate changes in the future so we can’t live on selling players? ' I don’t see it changing tbh there will be up roar but if it ever did by then my youth policy should be in effect and will be able to survive just from selling them, I won’t downgrade! '12. Captaincy is that important and how do you chose your own one? ' I think it is one of the most important things, if I ever go through a bad run of result ill change my captain and results change for the better a good captain is vital. '13. 5 foreigners rule, good or bad? ' I hate it but yea is a good thing, is more of a challenge and makes the youth aspect of the game vital. '14. Top of the league nearly all season, will you be disappointed if you miss out on promotion in the end? ' Ill be a lil gutted tbh would love to challenge myself in div 1.1 and try outwit some of the biggest teams in TM, I’ve suffered injuries at the worst time in the season and it’s probably cost me promotion. But Pompey will be going 2.1 nest season will look forward to beating him AGAIN!!! '15. Who do you think will get promotion from your group? ' Hopefully I will be promoted but I really don’t want to think about it tbh I’m lucky to be here there are alot of top teams here real Everton and Plymouth look strong though, I hope Coventry doesn’t he’s a bit of a twit but were see I need a win tonight. '16. "Day trading" is it a good or bad thing in the long run for TM? ' Its all part of the game an aspect what makes it fun, I have level 10 TG so I am going to sign youth to sell on it makes sense to me. This game isn’t like real life and trying to make it more real will ruin it that’s what FM is for. I love signing a bargain and is good reward for all the hours I put into it. '17. Roding vs Pompey in this seasons Cup final, who will you cheer for? ;) ' Errrr Roders I feel a lil sorry for the old man getting relegated he has a top side '18. If you could chose any team in TM to beat 7-0 to earn you bragging rights who would that be and why? :) ' Rather Pompey as we have a friendly rivalry or Mossley as he’s probably the biggest personality on here and likes to gloat a bit plus he knocked me out the cup on penalties and I want revenge!! '19. Where will we find FC Banta in 5 season’s time? ' Ill be in div 1.1 hopefully challenging for the title, I currently have a 5 season plan where I’m planning for the future have alot of top class youth waiting to bloom its all about the future for FC Banta I’m happy plodding along. '20. What’s your best moment in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' Probably season 15 when I was in division 3 I found the jump up hard and didn’t win in any of my 1st 10 games of the season and had to deal with alot of criticism and banter from Pompey and Rodding but I found a system that worked and went into the last game of the season needing a win and Rodding needing to draw or lose for me to get promotion well he lost I won. I remember I was fishing at the time and got a text from my mate I let out a loud YES and couldn’t get home to gloat, apart from that would have to be mine and your Cup match mate, with all the banter building up to it was a great win!! Hope to get u again soon season! '21. Anything else you want to add before we say goodbye? ' Yea don’t expect instant success, if anyone ever wants some help just send me a pm I’m happy to help and I’m sorry IFK for this being so late. Cheers all. '''Thanks for answering this.